Sarah Hunt
Sarah Hunt was born on May 25, 2005 to George and Christy Hunt. She has two younger brothers, Zachariah and Isaiah Jonathan. Sarah is a young dancer who has appeared in seasons 4 and 5 of Lifetime's reality television series, Dance Moms, alongside her mother. She is a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company's mini company and competes with their competition team, as well as off and on with the ALDC's junior select ensemble team and the junior elite competition team. Sarah played Clara in The Nutcracker in 2014. Dances Solos Everybody Can Be a Princess - ballet My Pa - lyrical Scary Little Monster - contemporary * 1ST overall small wonder solo; 4TH overall solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia On My Own - contemporary * 1ST overall petite solo - Energy Dance Competition in Waterford, Michigan One Heart - lyrical *1ST overall mini solo - In10sity Dance Competition in New Providence, NJ Another World - lyrical * ? - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * ? - Hollywood Vibe Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * ? - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Groups (Outside of Dance Moms) Please Mr. Postman - ? (with ?) Angels Among Us - lyrical (with Nina Cerniglia, Nick Dobbs, Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Borrowed Angels - lyrical (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, and Mackenzie Ziegler) Toy Box - lyrical acrobatic (with Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, and Mackenzie Ziegler) GNO - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) A Little Party - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Nia Frazier, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Prayer - lyrical (with Brooke Kosinski, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Keara Sweeney, and Maddie Ziegler) Dollhouse - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Kosinski, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Everybody Goes - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Maddie Bennett, Nia Frazier, Olivia Ice, Brooke Kosinski, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Madison Porter, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, Carolyn Whitney, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Get Here - lyrical (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Jessa Kinter, Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, Haley Vrolijk, and Mackenzie Ziegler) Make Way - hip hop (Alex Biery, Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Jessa Kinter, Brooke Kosinski, Dyson Ramey, Anastasia Rose, Haley Vrolijk, and Mackenzie Ziegler) Watercolors - specialty (with Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, Haley Vrolijk, and Mackenzie Ziegler) Wikked Lil Girls - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Nia Frazier, Jessa Kinter, Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Haley Vrolijk, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Groups (on Dance Moms) The Good Life - contemporary (with Tea Adamson, Kamryn Beck, Jade Cloud, Ava Cota, Sarah Reasons, and Maddie Ziegler) The Rapture - contemporary (with Tea Adamson, Kamryn Beck, Jade Cloud, Ava Cota, and Sarah Reasons) Broken Dolls - contemporary ballet (with Nia Frazier, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Something to Believe In - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, and Mackenzie Ziegler) Dance Titles Petite Miss Energy 2014 (On My Own) Runner-Up Placements N/A Fun Facts * Abby Lee Miller has stated that she loves Sarah and thinks she is a beautiful dancer, but that she strongly dislikes her mother Christy. * Sarah was one of the only two select ensemble girls to return for season 5 of Dance Moms. (Sarah Reasons was the other team member to reappear.) * In episode 3 of season 5 when Sarah competed at In10sity with the junior elite team, Sarah was given the solo that was originally choreographed for JoJo Siwa. JoJo's mother complained that the choreography was too easy and childish, so Abby choreographed a new solo for JoJo and gave Sarah the old solo. Gallery 764FFA2F-E689-4210-BFC1-A35E36576D20.PNG 9E444045-5531-41D5-A344-E89E6FA12AF7.PNG DC4743F2-B66C-4882-9F80-9225E541C6B2.PNG B96F8EAD-F726-42FB-AC4C-2E6C968AD71B.PNG 372AFB79-1F20-4A10-B91C-F6F4CC055635.PNG CB540AFC-4CA1-49D2-B0DB-D4FF62321299.PNG 6B5BF7FD-909D-4E51-AFEF-FBC77F229CAC.PNG 788C0CDF-4197-44BA-B11F-2786A212D07A.JPG External Links *Twitter *Instagram Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers